From Letters to Skype
by HappyTimes15
Summary: It took Mayuzumi Chihiro a month later to realize that he was still replying to her strange and rather obscure letters. By that point, he wrote more than what he normally would've, making his teacher happy with his progress. To say that he liked writing to her was stretching the truth. To say he hated it...well, that certainly wasn't the case anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**What the hell am I doing writing another story?**

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, but the obvious OC is someone whom I own.**

 **This is done for my own wandering mind. I have no clue as to why I made this, but I hope you enjoy. *flies off into the corner of shame***

* * *

"Finished."

A pen clattered onto the table, rolling near the edge precariously. The teenage boy ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the silence of his empty household. His mother and father were out working, so it was just him at home as usual. They trusted him enough that they left him alone since he was more mature than most kids around his age. It was a question that was rarely brought up, and he was fine with that. He didn't want people snooping around his life, and -gods forbid- pitying him for it.

Although, he did have to question the intelligence of his classmates if they asked him if his hair color was naturally white every school year. Whenever they tried asking again, he'd stare at them until they left him alone for good. Peace and quiet were his two of his favorite things, alongside light novels and his minor hobby of playing basketball.

This pen pal project that his teacher conducted was to strengthen the bonds between people. The teen wanted to snort at the idea because not only was it annoying on both parts of the two people, but it was something that took away his precious free time.

Grey eyes ghosted over the words that lay on the paper, each one filled with contempt and annoyance that would drive any sane person away.

That is why his letter was kind enough to spell it out for him.

* * *

Dear Sakamura Akira,

I'll cut straight to the point instead of beating the bush: I don't want to be your pen pal. I find this entire thing a waste of time. It will be bothersome to the both of us as we struggle to find common ground, and I, for one, do not want to deal with such annoyances. This will be the first and last letter that you'll receive from me.

From,

Mayuzumi Chihiro

* * *

Nothing cuts the heart like the pure truth, he thought.

It had taken him three rewrites, mostly because Akira was a unisex name and he kept using pronouns, but he managed to write out what he wanted to say. Now, all he had to do was send the letter, and he would never have to deal with this pen pal ever again.

What he didn't expect was a letter in relatively neat handwriting waiting for him at home the following day. The object itself was plain in sight with the obvious address on the corner, name of the recipient, but the thing that stood out against the plain envelope was the blank heart sticker that sealed it.

He knew that he shouldn't have, but he was a bit curious as to the person's reaction.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Wow, you sure know how to make an impression. Be thankful that I'm not easily discouraged by things, or maybe in your case, be unthankful? Is that even a word? I need to look that up. No matter what, I'm going to write to you a letter. Heck, you can insult me if you want. After all, an insulting letter is better than nothing at all.

In the words of the cheesy romance novels that my cousin reads, I won't give up on you!

From,

Sakamura Akira

P.S. To put your mind to rest, I'm a girl. Yes, I know. Akira is mostly a guy's name, and I could see you avoiding the pronouns like the damn plague in this letter.

* * *

His eyebrow was slightly raised at the end of the letter, which was more emotion than he'd made for the past year. Somehow in some way, he found himself writing another letter, and when he realized what he'd done, it was already on its way to the post office.

* * *

Dear Sakamura,

Of all the comparisons you could've made with your speech, you chose love novels. Are you some love struck idiot or something?

From,

Mayuzumi Chihiro

P.S. Mayuzumi-sama?

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

No, that title belongs to my mentioned cousin. I actually don't like romance novels, or romance in general. It's something that I'd like to have one day when I'm not going through the awkward phrase known as puberty. Plus, I know I'm too young to enjoy (or suffer, your choice) love anyways.

School is kicking my ass, and if I'm daydreaming about some boy instead of my random thoughts, I'll get whooped so badly that it wouldn't be funny in the slightest.

Uh...it's nothing.

From,

Sakamura Akira

P.S. Trust me, it's nothing.

* * *

Dear Sakamura,

Tell me the reason, and I might actually consider writing to you.

From,

Mayuzumi Chihiro

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

You really don't beat around the bush, don't you?

Eh, that's better than being secretly mocked behind someone's back and treated like trash. Excuse the guaranteed awkwardness that may ensue because I'm horrendous at explaining things correctly, and mind you, this is my fourth attempt at making it sound normal. Even then, it's hideous.

To make this short, sweet, and somewhat rant-filled, your 'better-than-you' attitude as well as the superior sounding tone to your words just made me think of a self-respecting loner.

I mean, the only people who act like that are loners since they tend to hate everyone else because, I'll admit, most of us aren't very smart. If that's incorrect, then sorry.

However, if you said those words to my face, I wouldn't have hesitated to punch you in the face. Be lucky I can't send a punch through paper. I wouldn't say the same for my previous drafts on this very letter though. In the end, calling you Mayuzumi-sama seemed to fit.

From,

Sakamura Akira

P.S. If you want, you can give me a nickname.

* * *

Dear Sake,

You constantly talk about nonsense, so you must be either drunk or an idiot. Sake seems to fit the bill quite nicely. As for the superior tone, I'm most likely your senior by, at the very least, a year.

From,

Mayuzumi Chihiro

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I just started Junior High, so you're most likely right on that note. It's kinda redundant if I call you sempai Mayuzumi-sama, so I'm sticking to calling you Mayuzumi-sama instead. If you're graduating, then what high school are you going to in the future?

From,

Sake

* * *

It took Mayuzumi Chihiro a month later to realize that he was still replying to her strange and rather obscure letters. By that point, he wrote more than what he normally would've, making his teacher happy with his progress. To say that he liked writing to her was stretching the truth. To say he hated it...well, that certainly wasn't the case anymore.

He inwardly groaned. This wouldn't end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **I only own the OC and the randomness that will occur.**

 **Thanks for following this story:**

 **Shout out to** _Maiokoe_ **and** _Shiraai Atsune_ **for following as well as** _Veorie_ **for favoriting and following! I thank you all for supporting this story!**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Do you have anything in particular that you're interested in?

I'm into drawing things, but I can't draw realistically. Most of my drawings look close to anime, but considering that most of the people I know can't draw for their lives, I'm content with my art style. I just hate it when people ask me to show them what I'm drawing.

Here's a cat.

˒˒₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I like reading light novels and I play basketball.

Although, the high school that I'm going to next year has a basketball club with high standards. I'm not the best in stamina, but I'm a decent player all-around. Then again, I'm just playing for myself.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. It's a cute cat, but why a cat?

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

You like basketball?

That's cool that you like playing it for your own enjoyment. I understand the basics, but I'm honestly not that good.

I'm not that surprised that you read books. You seem good with wordplay, and from the first letter that you sent me, you're good at phrasing things in a way that won't confuse the reader.

If you don't mind me asking, what's your opinion on the rising popular books that you see on the shelves at every book store nowadays?

From,

Sake

P.S. I thought it looked a bit weird, but thanks for the compliment. Question is, why not a cat?

* * *

Dear Sake,

I don't appreciate how people gush over those things. There's always a bunch of girls gushing over the scenes in the book that's apparently the best thing since sliced bread. In short, they're annoying.

That's why I enjoy reading on the rooftop. It's never crowded and it's peaceful.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. You're welcome, and do you like reading anything?

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Sounds like my cousin.

Whenever we're stuck in a room together, she'd cry, scream, and gush over the book, saying that it's a masterpiece and should be treasured. She then proceeds to smacking me in the arm using said-object.

I don't give two shits about her fangasm and go look for references until she tells me to read it.

That is, and here I quote, "To get in touch with my untouched romantic side and to relate with her."

From,

Sake

P.S. I only read things that look interesting or about improving art styles. Usually, the covers are drawn and have good reviews that aren't written by hormonal teenagers. Most of the time.

* * *

Dear Sake,

I'd rather have you as your annoying self than as an annoying teenager that can't stop going on about her favorite romance couples. If you do, I wouldn't bother talking to you anymore.

Actually, I think you have better grammar than what I've seen. I remember that you're two years younger than me?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I never thought I would see the day that you'd appreciate my being. This calls for chocolate pudding!

Cheers!

From,

Sake

P.S. I'm fourteen at the moment, but since the school year is ending soon, my birthday is coming up! Wait, if that's the case, doesn't that mean you're going to high school soon? I think you said Rakuzan? If so, send me your new address if you're going to a dorm!

* * *

Dear Sake,

Don't eat pudding when you're writing a letter. There's a stain on the envelope.

Cheers, I guess.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. Yeah, I'm going to high school soon. I'm surprised that you actually remembered that. What if I don't want to?

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

You'd be surrounded by people that you inwardly despise on a regular basis, and add to the well-known fact that Rakuzan isn't easy in terms of academics and basketball tiers, you would probably hate it even more and go nuts.

That, and I'm pretty sure I keep you relatively sane through these letters. Maybe slightly less insane than normal? At least, that's what I believe.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I won't deny that I'd struggle at first with school, but you keeping me sane is as improbable as you reading a love story.

However, you sending me dozens among dozens of letters asking me of my address is worse, so I've written the address on the inside of the envelope.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

 **I usually have no qualms about making these kinds of decisions, but what should the second genre of this story be?**

 **Please** tell me in a review!

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own the OC.**

 **Keep in mind that the story will mostly go in the form of letters. At least for the beginning.**

 **Thanks to the following:**

 **Shoutout to** _Yoruno Aoyoza_ **for favoriting!**

 _Lily_ **: Maybe it's because of the opportunities that I have with the character developments? I don't know, but I'm happy that you like this story.**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Today, I was subjected to a horror that could make even you cringe.

I was forced to read eyeball-burning, slower than molasses romance novels by my one and only cousin. Of course, I did the usual running around and screaming as I avoided her constant claims of 'this author writing works of art', 'you should listen to me', and 'stop locking yourself in the bathroom'. In the end, I won, but I got scolded by my mother to open up to the other things that girls liked. The day when I read those pieces of trash will be the day I've finally gone insane.

Trust me when I say, those are nothing but lies conjured up by crazed fangirls that enjoy infecting everyone with their so-called works of art.

I remembered that you liked reading light novels. Do you have any in particular that you enjoy, or do you have different categories for each one because you like different genres?

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

While I can't exactly sympathize with you on the topic of cousins forcing you to read, I can at least understand where you're coming from with the romance novels.

Although, I do wonder why you lock yourself in the bathroom of all places.

Regardless of the genres, I read light novels that catch my eye and some that I've heard about. I don't have any that I like in particular, but I'm more surprised that you remembered something like that.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Locking myself in the bathroom is the only way to ensure my safety. Someone in her friend group introduced her to this person that taught her how to open doors with keyholes using a freaking knife.

Why anyone would know how to do such a thing is beyond me.

What's important is that there's only one door in my house that doesn't have a keyhole, and that's the bathroom. Basically, it's my only chance of avoiding danger, knife or not.

From,

Sake

P.S. Of course I remember. I always remember the stuff you write to me.

* * *

Dear Sake,

What the hell.

What kind of people does your cousin hang out with?

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. Why?

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Believe it or not, they're the girly girls that hang out with the wrong crowd. Sometimes, I just wonder if staying out of my cousin's social circle is a good thing. In the end, I can't control how she does things nor can I control her actions. It's her life, so it's her choices. Me being mature is rare, but in this case, it applies to my standards.

I just hope I don't end up regretting my decision.

From,

Sake

P.S. Well, that's because most of my friends have been disappearing on me as of late. Somehow, they've gotten themselves boyfriends without me noticing, so I've been by myself. Plus, you never exactly tell too much about yourself, so it's easy to remember things.

* * *

Dear Sake,

As you said, it's her life and her choices. It shouldn't concern you.

What standards?

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. You're the opposite. You tend to give too much information about your life, but I guess that's something that your friends deal with on a daily basis?

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

The same standards that I apply to everything in my life, that's what.

Also, you should at least try to write more than three sentences on your letters.

Think of the tree-huggers that are looking at you with shame as you mercilessly continue writing on the fallen giants of the forest.

The once great titans that rose above all livings beings that were torn down for your personal gain!

The homes of hundreds of innocent animals taken by the hand that you write with!

All because of you do they suffer the consequences!

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Were you drunk or sleep-deprived when you wrote this letter?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Yes. Yes, I was.

That is, sleep-deprived.

From,

Sake

P.S. Don't say it.

* * *

Dear Sake,

Hypocrite.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

At least I can write one sentence!

From,

Sake

P.S. I thought I said don't say it!

* * *

Dear Sake,

I wrote it. I didn't say it. There's a difference.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Words written are the same as words spoken! They just don't have voices to speak for them! I thought you of all people would know that!

Either we write more on our letters or find a better way to talk to each other without breaking our bank accounts.

To the drawing board!

From,

Sake


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you know I don't own Kuroko no Basuke? Well, now you do!**

 **Thanks to the following:**

 **SophieNewman for following this story! I hope the rest of you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

This is being written in class, so I'm sorry if this looks a little messy. I don't want to get scolded by the teacher, but who can stand listening about equations and lines that have little to no purpose?

Did you ever need tutoring for any subject at all as a kid?

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I'm average in most of my subjects, but I never needed a tutor.

Let me guess, you're bad at math, and why the hell are you writing this in class? If you start complaining about your grades, then it's on you. Don't come crying to me when you start failing.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I'm not bad at math. I'm just bad at anything involving numbers.

Sure, I can subtract, add, multiply, and divide easily. That's no problem. What's my problem is the fact that everything in math has a specific formula for everything.

I mean, I can draw a circle, no skin off my back, but just because it looks mildly different than the other circle suddenly means that there's a completely different equation? Like, what?

Lucky you. I was assigned a tutor since the beginning of the school year. He has a habit of calling me an idiot and smacking me on the head sometimes. What's worse is that once you're given a tutor, you have to study with them until you graduate, meaning three years worth of head smacking and headaches. _Ugh._

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I would've done the same thing. Seeing your grades would prompt a good smack or two. Hitting your head might actually help you remember them. Then again, you might lose more brain cells than you already have.

I will admit that remembering all those equations would get annoying, but that's the life of a student. You need to deal with it for the next few years and then some.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Ugh, school. At least school is close to its reign of terror. Never have I loved summer than I do now. **It's so close...!**

My tutor is supposedly one of the top students in our grade, but considering the fact that he brings around 'lucky items' with him, I can't help but think twice about that. Sure, he is definitely smart and looks the part, but it's that one thing about him that just sticks out in my mind.

He calls me strange when he's the one wearing a hot pink sweater that has sparkles on the collar. It does not look good with his hair, which I should mention is green. What's more, his name is Midorima. There's freaking green in his name!

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I can't help but pity the both of you for dealing with the other.

You sure like talking about your day-to-day life, huh?

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. ...I'm not going to say anything because I can't talk much in regards to hair color.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Well, I can't talk about this with my mom, much less my dad.

Sure, I don't really have the chance to talk with her because she works at the hospital during the day and often stays overtime to assist the doctors, but telling her about my school life isn't all that interesting, which must be pretty surprising to you.

Plus, she needs the sleep more than she needs hear the random moments in my life.

Also, you give me honest answers instead of saying something vague like 'boys will be boys'. I don't know what I'm writing anymore. My tutor is giving me the stink eye right now. Crap.

Why? What's your hair color?

From,

Sake

P.S. Didn't you say that you liked basketball before? Why don't you try talking about that? I don't want to be the only one talking. I mean, I talk about really random things, but still, you should try talking. Well, writing.

* * *

Dear Sake,

Don't write letters when you're supposed to be studying. Why do you think you have a tutor in the first place?

White, or grey, depending on the person's eyesight.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. I'm pretty sure that you'd get bored with it.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Luckily, I took it from him when I stole his lucky item, which was a super adorable red panda plushie, as a hostage. It's so fluffy!

What wasn't fluffy was him nearly bashing my head in with a rolled up test paper.

I've got black hair, but that's a normal hair color that people have. Let's move on from that.

From,

Sake

P.S. I actually like basketball. It's just that I'm crap at playing the sport. I know the bare basics with traveling, fouls, and getting the basketball into the hoop; things like that.

* * *

Dear Sake,

Serves you right for not studying.

My position is a Power Forward. With my position, I'm more on the defensive side of things when it comes to the playing aspect and I'm decent with my shooting skills if push comes to shove. Normally, Power Forwards are one of the tallest players on the field, although not as tall as the typical Center.

Another position that's similar to that is a Small Forward. They often have well-rounded skills, but don't necessarily have a particular footing in a certain position.

Point Guards have similar jobs to tacticians since they look for openings in the opponent and are typically fast with good thinking skills.

Shooting guards are on the offensive side with taking shots, especially three pointers while Centers are on the opposite side of the spectrum, defending the hoop in the square area, which is known as the key zone.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I think that's the most you've ever written in a single letter, but wow. Somehow you make it easier to understand the concept of the game. I never really knew much about basketball before, so thanks.

Who knows? Maybe you'll start a random conversation with me instead.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Don't count on it.

You were the one asked me about basketball in the first place.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Well, at least I won't be completely lost when my friends talk to me about basketball now. That's one less thing that they won't look at me in horror for.

From,

Sake

P.S. On a random note, my tutor was wearing a pair of cat ears today, and I couldn't help but laugh at him because they looked incredibly ridiculous on him. It hurt when he smacked me over the head for being too loud in the library, but it was so worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own the OC.**

 **Just know that I like my character development slow, and I mean, SLOW LIKE MOLASSES. Also, I'd like to update twice a week or so. Just saying.**

 **Thanks to the following:**

 **Thanks to NerdyPengy for following this story! :D**

 _SophieNewman_ **: Hehe, Akira doesn't go to Shuutoku nor does Midorima at the current moment.** **Yep, it's _that_ time period.**

 **That interaction won't happen for a long time. That'll take several years in story time. Maybe two or three, depending? The real quesition is, what will happen in-between? :D**

 _Maiokoe_ **: Poor Sakamura-chan, having to deal with our horoscope-loving brussel boy. And that's just one of them. Imagine what'll happen with- *spoilers for later*. I'm happy that you think my chapters are good. :D**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Today is Doomsday.

I cannot handle this stress nor can I handle the pain of going through this level of social awkwardness. It's too much for me! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I'M DYING! **_ARGH!_**

Send me flowers for my grave.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

You sound more delusional than usual.

What kind of flowers should I send: tulips or posies?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

When my mom's boss came over for dinner, it was for my mother's promotion as head nurse. I was told to be presentable in my best clothes because he was going to bring his family over as well as to get acquainted. That meant no jeans, no t-shirts, and no sneakers. I actually dressed up in an actual dress.

Guess who the head doctor's son was?

From,

Sake

P.S. His hair is the same as brussel sprouts.

P.P.S. Tulips would look nice on my grave stone.

* * *

Dear Sake,

Wait, your tutor's father is your mother's boss?

That's a... strange coincidence.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

You think?

I think he was as surprised as I was because he looked really uncomfortable all of a sudden when he saw me. Most of the dinner was spent with the adults talking while I remained quiet and only spoke when spoken to. It was only when they mentioned my school that I cringed, and I swear that he flinched too.

As soon as my mother heard that he was tutoring someone by the last name of Sakamura and my mother said that I was being tutored by someone. She put two and two together and told his father that he could drop him off at our house for tutoring instead of going to the library everyday.

I did something that surprised myself. I lay my hands on the table all business woman-like, straightened my back, and said that, and I quote, 'the library has more useful information concerning educational values.'

Then, I discussed the amount of time would be wasted with him traveling back and forth from his house to mine, how limited we would be in studying materials, etc. etc.. After my rant, I noticed that everyone except the little sister was staring at me with varying degrees of emotions. The parents were impressed at my speech, my mom was a mix of annoyance and happy, and Midorima just stared at me like I came from outer space because I was being serious for once.

My mother said, "Akira, I know that you care about Midorima-kun's wellbeing (my eye twitched at this part, that much I remember), but making him comfortable is the least that you can do when he's tutoring you."

Needless to say, I lost.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

That's...detailed.

I'm surprised that you're able to think of these things on the spot. I assumed that you were one of those people who had a hard time thinking up a counterclaim. Too bad that you lost.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I _am_ one of those people. It was just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing? I don't know. My friends say that when I'm passionate about something, I change from 'I don't care' to 'Hold my earrings because this is about to get messy!'

Ugh, I need to study now. Finals are coming up in a few weeks. Damn Teiko for being so harsh on our minds!

With him around, I'm just going to be flooded with homework. By the way, I'd like tulips for my grave because after finals, I'll be good as dead.

From,

Sake

P.S. Good luck.

* * *

Dear Sake,

I'll send it in an envelope.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. You too.

* * *

Teiko had one of the best school systems in the country when it came to academics and sports. That didn't matter to the ravenette who was sure to loathe the next few years to come. Next school year was going to be worse, that much Akira Sakamura knew. However, she didn't care about that. All that mattered was her resting up for the activites that summer was sure to bring.

 _Festivals, maybe a trip to the beach- oh, a movie?_

Things always slowed down in the summer season as opposed to the rushing months of the year where school work constantly shrouded her vision. Happiness seemed far and between with meaningless numbers shoved in her face. The memory of the exasperated greenette made her chuckle.

He was even more annoying with finals around the corner, but thankfully, he didn't hit her on the head as often anymore. Midorima had done everything in his power in making her pass her exams that ranged from offering to spend more time at her house studying to telling her the lucky item of the day for Leo.

 _"Man proposes, God disposes," he told her, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "If you brought your lucky item, you wouldn't be facing this kind of trouble in your academics."_

 _"That doesn't make any sense. Don't you dare give me that superior look, Midorima!"_

At the memory, she smiled. On a calm summer day, there was a letter in the mailbox that had a tulip bookmark tucked inside. It held the saying 'Hope you didn't die yet' on the plain side of the accessory. Akira was smart enough to know who the gift was from.

Knowing these things was enough to assure her that life was good.

* * *

 **Yes. It's Teiko.**

 **I've never been known for subtleness, but I guess in my writing, you have to look really far into it to get the references. *hides in the corner because everyone that reviewed recently thought she went to Shuutoku and I feel so bad Idon'tevenknowwhy***


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket, but I do own the OC.**

 **I won't be able to update twice this week nor will I be able to update again next week either because my final exams are around that time. Sorry. :(**

 **Thanks to the following:**

 **Tsuna De Vongola Decimo and for following this story! To Ciel-hime for favoriting this story as well as following it! To KyaaILoveIt for not only favoriting and following this story, but for following me as an author and favoriting me as well!**

 **SophieNewman: Don't worry. We all make mistakes, but don't let the fluff get to you just yet. There's more moments to come, and not all of them are happy.**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Summer is here! I'm so happy! No more school, no more late night studying, and most importantly, I CAN SLEEP IN ON A WEEKDAY WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE FOR IT!

Hallelujah! Cue the angel chorus!

From,

Sake

P.S. My birthday is only a few days away! Yay for piñatas and milkshakes!

(*･ω･)ﾉ"┌iii┐

* * *

Dear Sake,

Good for you.

Why piñatas and milkshakes?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

We have a blender that we rarely use, so we just experiment with it since there's a lot of fruit laying around. During the summer, we make a bunch of standard drinks like vanilla milkshakes, fruit juice, things of that nature. My mom calls me a natural barista when it comes to new and creative recipes involving the blender.

When we had a festival, I was in charge of the bar and we had more customers that came for the drinks than the food itself. My blending skills are my pride and joy, alongside my artistic skills.

Piñatas are a more recent favorite of mine. I've always loved how one could smash a piñata to pieces and get candy. Of course, you're blindfolded and can only use a wooden stick, but it's pretty fun once you actually manage hit it. I always destroy the piñata on the first try, so I go last.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I don't know whether to be impressed that you can hit it blindfolded or scared because you can destroy a cardboard-made object using only a wooden stick in one swing.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Eh, I've gotten responses that range from strange looks with raised eyebrow to eyes so large that they nearly pop out of the person's head. Although, the latter is reserved for those who doubt my strength because I'm not exactly the definition of buff.

I'm more on cuddly and cute side, much to my mother's amusement and cousin's delight.

From,

Sake

P.S. It's my birthday today. Yay!

* * *

Dear Sake,

That's a normal reaction.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I guess.

Ah, so much stuff happened that I don't even know where to begin.

I guess the party? The people? I don't know.

My friends with their boyfriends arrived at a time that was considered fashionably late, and god, I just felt awkward because they never talked to me. Sure, we've been introduced to each other, but at the time, they didn't stick out too much and I don't have the best memory. Horrible, considering that they're my friends' boyfriends, but the relationship between them is starting to fade on the both of them.

Surprisingly, Midorima came with his sister, the latter saying that she found me cool and the former saying that their parents made them come. I mainly stuck close to him for the rest of the party because my friends wandered off with their boyfriends as usual. All the other people that were invited were either co-workers with my mom or said-workers children whom I didn't even know the names of. For once, he dressed casually enough to look like a normal teen, but formal enough that he wasn't sloppy-looking.

The main event of the evening was the piñata, and I could tell that my cousin had fun picking one out for me because it was in the shape of a heart.

I don't know if she wanted to make a pun, but after Midorima's attempt at trying to smash it open (and failing spectacularly, might I add), I took the blindfold, grabbed the stick, and one hit smashed the thing to bits.

It was a sight to behold.

Candy rained from the skies, pouring its sugary sweetness upon those who were there.

Among the citizens who clamored amongst themselves stood a lone figure.

Armed with a wooden pole that was barely the same length as their arm, this person couldn't help but smirk at the surprised looks that spread across the stupefied public. She wore a simple white dress that complimented the plain-looking face that held no make-up unlike the other girls and women around her. It left her upper arms bare, showing the pale skin that was usually hidden under her cloak. However, they were subtly toned, which was a result from training constantly with her mighty feathered sword.

After all, she believed her strength was what made her stand out against the crowd. To match those around her would take away such beauty.

In short, the aftermath was filled with candy-grabbing children and teens who loved candy. I chased Midorima for the remainder of the party because the guy kept saying that I nearly broke his lucky item, which was a glass figurine of a frog. Apparently, one of the pieces of the piñata hit it, and he had quick enough reflexes to catch it in time.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Did your cousin make the pun?

Also, did you really have to go into detail about breaking open a piñata?

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. I hope you gave him some birthday cake. The poor guy deserves it.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

She did, but I don't want to make you suffer. No one deserves to be punned.

Of course! How else are you going to understand the situation better?

The structure of words in a letter is crucial for the reader to understand what is being portrayed to them. For example, you took the time to explain basketball team building to me. It was straight to the point, clear as daylight, and good for anyone that wants to know the basics of the players' positions.

From,

Sake

P.S. I had to force feed it to him at first, but in the end, he ate it willingly.

* * *

Dear Sake,

Good. I would've smacked you on the head otherwise.

Do you only talk about basketball when you're writing to me?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Actually, no.

My school just recently won the title for the nationals this year. Everyone has been talking about how strong our team is, so I've been learning tidbits here and there about the game. It's cool knowing that you attend a school with one of the best teams, but I just don't like one thing about our school.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

What is it?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

'Ever victorious- a thousand games, a thousand victories.'

It just rubs me the wrong way, but I don't know why. It makes it sound like winning that many games should be obligatory, not voluntary.

Midorima tells me to never cheer him on at a game, or he'd start smacking me on the head again. Of course, I don't attend the matches because damn, I don't want to get a basketball to the face. I hear how good he is with his three-pointers. How it's so terrifying to look at, yet majestic enough that it makes you stare in absolute awe.

Sometimes... I think he does those three-pointers because he feels like he needs to fulfill that motto. In my opinion, winning isn't everything because if you win all the time, wouldn't that make you less appreciative of winning the game?

I know that for a fact I'll never win against you in a verbal conversation. That much I know, but I at least try my damnedest.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

True. Anyone who has to win all the time would think that they can't be beat. Eventually, they become giant assholes. That's how the story goes.

Once again, true.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I just hope that won't be the case. I don't know what I'd do in that kind of situation.

From,

Sake


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket, but I do own the OC.**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a month or so, but these last few weeks have been taxing on my writing time. That's why this update isn't so long, but this is probably the second to last summer letters before we get into year two of Teiko.**

 **Shoutout to** _via26_ **and** _Tzipporrah_ **for following as well as** _ilovepie123_ **and** _LuvNPeaceWish4HarmonicJustice_ **for favoriting this story! A big shoutout to** _Reyna108_ **for not only following and favoriting the story, but for following and favoriting me as an author! Thank you!**

 _Reyna108_ **: I'm flattered that you think my grammar is good. I personally have a long way to go, but thank you for your kind words!**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Today, I'm going to do all the things I couldn't do the last time a festival was around. Eating carnival food, see the fireworks, and maybe play a game or two. I know some of the games are rigged, but it's still fun to play them once in a while.

I'm curious as to what you do during the summer festival. Actually, now that I think about it, what do you do in your spare time during the summer season since you have more free time?

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I do nothing at the summer festivals because I don't go to them. Dealing with the constantly crowded roads with people are a hassle and to be quite frank, a pain in the ass.

I just read my light novels, do my summer homework, and wander off in my spare time. I still do basic drills of basketball warm-ups and some shots on the days that aren't so hot, but other than that, it's still the same. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I'm still surprised that you actually asked for some tips on basketball though. I thought you would've understood it by now.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

The tips helped me more than you'd expect. It's nice to know what the heck I'm supposed to do rather than to get yelled at for being a clueless idiot. They go into such heavy detail to the mechanics that I tend to zone out at the lecture and just play without the recently explained knowledge. Trust me, the way they talk about it would put you to sleep.

What do you mean you 'wander off in your spare time'? Do you mean that you're so immersed in the books you read that your mind wanders off?

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

This is why you have a tutor. You need to pay attention more.

No, I get on a random train and wander off in different areas. It's a nice experience.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Do you realize how out of character you sounded?

Wandering onto a train to a place that you don't know about is just reckless and irresponsible! I don't mean to sound like a nagging mother hen, but seriously, don't do that!

Bring a map or something next time!

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

You certainly sound like you've had this kind of conversation before.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Yeah, I have.

See, my dad travels around the world as a business man and often finds himself in different countries. The thing is, he's not... good with directions.

Often at times, it takes him a few hours to find the meeting place, and that's with a map written in perfect readable kanji.

Whenever I hear from him about his most recent trips, I can't help, but nag him constantly to prepare a GPS and a map because of how much he wanders about. At the very least, he buys me cool souvenirs when he does.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I'm wondering if he's just that bad at directions if you're telling him to prepare a GPS _and_ a map. No one needs both of those things. They just need one or the other.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Trust me, he needs the both of them.

We'd gotten lost on road trips before, and I'm the only one in my family who brings all the supplies for navigation. I was lucky to have brought a compass during a hike once.

If I hadn't, I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't have come back.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

If we ever meet in person and we're stuck in some random forest for whatever reason, I'll be glad to know I'm with someone who knows how to read a map and has a compass.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not, but thanks for the compliment.

From,

Sake

P.S. Now, I'm wondering something else. Why is it that in some horror games that they start out and/or take place in a forest? Just think about it.

* * *

Dear Sake,

It was a compliment.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. Forests have generated a plethora of stories in all genres. Magical beings casting spells on mortals, demons lurking in the shadows of the trees, and more. It's just that horror games have been more recently highlighted, but I personally don't find them alarming.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Seriously-speaking, please don't wander off on a random train.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

...I'm guessing from how wobbly your handwriting is that you're not a big fan of horror stories.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

We will never speak of this ever again.

Got it? Good.

From,

Sake

P.S. I mean it. If you do, I'll make sure to annoy the heck out of you. Imagine me being more annoying than usual, but with the horror of seeing text speak in the sentences.

* * *

Dear Sake,

We won't talk about what?

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. Deal.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Good to know we're on the same page.

From,

Sake


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own the OC in this story.**

 **Holy crap, I'm sorry for disappearing for nearly two months. I've been busy with stuff for school, other crap, and my other fandoms including Fire Emblem that had me frustrated days on end.**

 **Anyways, thanks to the following for following: MISCharacter, unimportant fandom trash (don't feel that way; we're all trash), Sayonara Yasashii Akumu. Also, for favoriting: Alice Nick Odair, Searching for, and little firework. Big thanks to EmpressesOfChaos and don'ttellmewhattodo for faving and following!**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

It's been a while, hasn't it?

You're probably wondering where the crap I've been for the past two weeks. Let me give you one short answer that'll summarize my entire rambling session after this: school.

Yeah, I know that the first days of classes are expectedly annoying with new schedules, catching up with my other friends, and my completely normal and healthy obsession with stationary, but you should know some things first.

Everything was hunky dory with sunshine and unicorns during the first few minutes of school starting up.

This is my chance, I told myself. I'll try to make a difference this year! Whether it's my grades or my art style, I know I'll improve! That's my school year resolution! That's a promise!

As you can already tell, I don't keep my new school year resolutions for very long. It's not my fault that I burn out easy after the initial onslaught of homework, surprisingly dramatic moments in my school life, and general lack of concentration. In other words, take me back summer days to a place where school was taboo.

From,

Sake

P.S. Why does Sunshine use so many emoticons?

* * *

Dear Sake,

School's a bitch. That's all there is to it.

It's understandable that you enjoy stationary, considering you're into doodling.

Sunshine? Who the hell is that?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

True, school is a bitch.

Oh, Sunshine is a guy in my class. He's basically the embodiment of the sun. Bright, blinding (the annoying kind), and guess what, he has fricking yellow hair. Would he be a blond then? It looks too bright to be a natural blond, but the thought still stands. He keeps sending me crap loads of texts with barely comprehendible SMS text.

From,

Sake

P.S. Apparently, he's a model in a magazine. Eh, I've never bothered with fashion because who cares about that when you have an obsession with stationary? I can safely say that it's the number one love in my life.

For example, fountain pens are to be cherished like gold because that stuff is just expensive. Whatever you do, do not lend it to anyone else because the pen is adjusted to your writing, pen pressure, and the person you lend it to may damage it on accident. Another thing to note is that you should not drop it.

Pro tip: To properly clean it, place it in a shallow dish with cold water. Do not use alcohol or hot water as they may alter the tip, which can ultimately screw over your handwriting.

* * *

Dear Sake,

How did he end up with your phone number in the first place?

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. I don't know if I should be worried over your love of stationary or be glad I don't know Sunshine.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

It's story time!

Once upon a few weeks ago, I was sitting in the back of the room in absolute comfort. All of a sudden, a blinding mass of idiocy could be felt in the room. I dared to look up. Immediately, I regretted doing so because holy crap, my ears popped at the sound of quiet swooning girls and seething teenage guys.

Sunshine, in all his swagger and blondness, introduced himself and then went to the empty seat in the back of the room. Guess where the crap he sat.

As the teacher wrote down all the information that we'd ever need, Sunshine asked me for a pen. Me being protective over my pens asked him why he didn't bring any with him to school. Turns out that the pen he brought ran out of ink from signing autographs. After giving him a pen and a piece of paper, we wrote down all the things we needed to buy and other materials in silence.

However, when all was said and done, Sunshine had gotten himself surrounded by the girls in our class and used my pen to sign their stuff. I heard that clattering noises amidst the squealing. I was okay with it until I realized that the pen I gave him was a fountain pen that I bought with my hard-earned allowance.

The deadly aura that came out of me quickly dispersed the girls after they got what they came for. In the hands of Sunshine was the remains of the pen that had gotten cracked in the crowding of the girls. I cracked my knuckles and told him if he didn't pay for the damage, I'd damage his face.

Needless to say, he bought me a new pen and then some before he exchanged numbers with me. Now, I suffer SMS texting nightmares and over-the-top emoticons.

From,

Sake

P.S. Be both.

* * *

Dear Sake,

Why'd he give you his number, or why did you give him yours?

It makes no sense.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

He said something about basketball tips and advice from the person who got him intrigued at the sport.

'If we exchange numbers, then you can tell me anytime, anywhere,' is what he said. I guess having a busy schedule is one of the many drawbacks of being a model.

I don't know what goes through that head of his. Don't ask me.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

You got him interested in basketball? When did this happen?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I think it was when we stopped over at a restaurant to hide out from his fangirls. We just got out of the store with all our school stuff when a bunch of girls started going after him. Consequently, we both ran away to safety in the comfortable restaurant.

He was looking for a new hobby because of his talent of being too good at things too quickly. Volleyball, softball, soccer- you name it, he did it. I nearly bashed him in the head for saying that he'd need a fountain pen to write down all the things he'd accomplished.

All of that except for basketball.

I'd like to think this is fate's work, but I'd be acting like Midorima. I told him the same way you told me. Of course, I added a few words of my own, but it kept his attention and his interest. In the end, we walked out with full stomachs and plus one numbers in our phones.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Good luck dealing with his emoticons.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I need all the luck I can get.

That, and Tylenol.

From,

Sake

* * *

 **Not too much happens in this chapter, but at least the plot is rolling along! It does follow the canon, but has hints of different things in-between.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own the OC and the randomness that occurs that isn't within the canon.**

 **Once again, I apologize for the long wait. School is not very kind to me right now, but I hope to update faster next time. Let's go on with the mentions!**

 **Thanks to** I'm Not Senpai, Miss Necromancer, **and** Isabellag9705 **for following this story! t doesn't update as often as I hope it to be, but thank you for the support! Thanks to m is for mochi for following and favoriting!**

 _JDominque37_ **: Thank you for favoriting, following and all the reviews! I actually stood up and squealed in delight from them. I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that you enjoy this update! There will be a lot of things happening from this point on. Trust me, there will be things to expect.**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Have you ever felt so frustrated at something that seemed impossible that you just went in without really caring about the outcome, and in some ridiculous way, you managed to pull it off?

Such a thing happened to me, and I feel ...elated. （‐＾▽＾‐）

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Are you okay?

If you aren't using simple words, some random crack sentence, or something else, then you must be ill.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Nice to know that you don't expect more from me than simplicity or crack. Can you feel the chunk of sarcasm I threw in there?

In all seriousness, there is no other way to describe my happiness. If you want to know the whole story, then prepare yourself for a long letter.

Once upon a few days ago, Sunshine asked me about the basketball club again and some more tips. At that point, I was pretty sure there was something else he wanted to ask, but kept shifting away from the subject. He'd been asking me for basketball advice every moment that he got, which meant him pairing up with me and hearing Sunshine talk for nearly all our subjects.

I was getting annoyed, so I mustered every ounce of my self-control and asked him why was he skirting around the question like a pansy. Not those exact words, but it was close to what I said. Turns out that he wanted to play against me in basketball. Sunshine was reluctant since I was a bit of a brute and would most likely reject the offer because I found him annoying.

I told him that he was dumb for assuming things about me and played against him.

And dang did I regret it.

Everytime I managed to get the ball, he stole it from me in a flash and another point to him.

The score was turning out to be a one-sided game, and I was getting really pissed. My body was numb, my head was spinning, and everything seemed to glow in those moments. It was one of those rare days when Midorima was busy doing something else, thus couldn't tutor me. Somehow, Sunshine convinced me to play a game that nearly took up the afternoon. In one of those rare moments that I got the ball back, I threw it at the hoop in frustration and collapsed on the ground, too tired to care.

I got it in the basket.

Angels sang from the heavens above. The clouds opened to reveal a beam of light that rejuvenated my body into laughing. Sunshine stood baffled at the sight of the ball actually making it in before laughing with me. It was comforting, knowing that I wasn't the only person who thought it was downright ridiculous.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Let me get this straight, you played basketball against him and only scored once when you threw the ball in the general direction of the hoop?

Have a cookie for the effort.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Hey, I tried really hard to get that in the basket. Do not make my hard-earned victory feel useless!

I'm pretty freaking short. Since I was facing a guy who had a good half foot on me, that's effort that should be appreciated! Then again, it's nothing in comparison to what I had to face today. Sometimes, I hate people for being total assholes.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

What happened?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

You know my tutor, Midorima?

Apparently, Midorima was on the basketball team as a starting member. When Sunshine dragged me to watch a game between his team and the starting members as a test, I didn't expect that at all. I kept staring at him in disbelief until he told me to stay away from him since, and I quote, "Leos are to bring havoc towards Cancers, so please keep a three meters distance away from me."

I proceeded to tell him that he was being rude and that lucky items did not matter since Oha-Asa couldn't always be right. He told me I was being an idiot. Eventually, I was reduced to watching Sunshine play against the members quietly, but I noticed that one of them was acting like a total asshole towards him specifically. He kept making fun of how Sunshine was such a newbie and said things that weren't very sportsmanlike.

I wanted to drop-kick the asshole, but I'm pretty sure he'd beat me to a pulp.

When the match was done, I went over to Sunshine and asked him how he was holding up. He was fine since his modeling job required being open-minded, but I managed to talk him into going to the ice cream parlor to cheer him up. I kept telling Sunshine that losing to that guy wasn't much of a big deal since his egotistical attitude would come back to bite him one day. Eventually, he started to talk about things that were about his latest modeling.

Suddenly, Midorima found us and forced me to study. Then, I asked him how the hell he found me.

He pushed up his glasses with confidence and said, "Leo's lucky item for today is a cup of ice cream."

I was very tempted to say he was a freaking stalker, but I managed to keep my cool after sticking a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. It was from that point incredibly stressful from homework, and at the same time, fun since Sunshine kept breaking the tension with quesitions.

From,

Sake

P.S. How does one ward off a candy-eating giant from eating your cookies? I'd like to know as soon as possible. The lives of my snacks depend on it.

* * *

Dear Sake,

Hm, didn't see that one coming. Seems like the kind of person to stay out of the athletic scene entirely.

...Should I ask what the hell you're talking about?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Bara keeps taking my snacks from me.

He's much taller than the normal teen that even Midorima is shorter than him. I have little to no hope of ever getting them back if he puts it beyond his head area. The most that I can do in that situation is ask the captain of the basketball team for help. Even if I get my snacks back, Bara wil come back to me the next day for more!

What do I do?

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Is his hair pink or red, or dare I say it, rosy red?

Just keep getting someone to help you if he's adamant about taking your snacks. That's the best anyone can do in a situation like that.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

No, his hair is purple. The vice captain has red hair, and the good thing about him is the fact that Bara listens to him.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

You must talk to him a lot about the whole snacking problem.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I do what I must to protect my food.

(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

From,

Sake

* * *

 **For those who don't know, Bara in Japanese can mean rose, or rose bush.**

 **The next chapter will possibly introduce the rest of the Generation of Miracles, considering that they're all there by the time in the canon. Possibly, being the key word.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own the OC and the random crap that goes on with the story.**

 **I think that this is the longest chapter so far in the story, around two thousand five hundred words. :) That's an accomplishment! That, and we're on Chapter 10! We're not close to the point in the story where I'd like us to be since all the friendship and whatnot it always fun to make up in Teikou, especially with the rainbow crew. Eh, better than nothing.**

 **PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Thanks to** Roseheart37819 **and** Hope10032 **for following and** trouvaille **for favoriting! Special thanks to** amgs **for doing both!**

 _NerdyPengy_ : **It's nice to know that my story is well-liked for being so random! It's always fun to think of the situations that the rainbow crew would get themselves into. Also, Akashi is pretty cool, but their friendship might take a while. You'll see it probably in the next few chapters or so, but I have** **something in mind.**

 _JDominque37_ : **Yep, since Kise just joined the club, it's only a matter of time until something occurs between him and Haizaki. I figured that Murasakibara would be gutsy enough to try and take Sakamura's food since the girl herself isn't that scary until you cross a line drawn by her beloved sketching pencil.**

 _synpitou:_ **Thank you for the kind words! I'm hoping that this update would be okay for the laughter quality of the fan fiction. MayuSake does have a ring to it. Never expected people to really like this story at all, so I'm happy that people like it anyways!**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

You know how in anime, there's this moment where the main character goes into this depressed state because they failed to realize something so awful would happen to them? That their pride is crushed so badly you could hear it crack into a million pieces and you feel secondhand pity for them?

℃ↂ_ↂ

That's me at this point in time.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

What the hell happened this time?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Even though Sunshine just recently joined the club after a few weeks, he's really good and got into first string. Unfortunately, there are two problems that came with him.

1\. His fans from his modeling job pissed off everyone there. When I asked Midorima about what happened since he looked dangerously calm, the usually composed guy I knew turned into a green dragon with raging flames coming out of his mouth as he roasted Sunshine in a way I'd never thought I'd witness. I eventually got him to chill out with some Red Bean soup, but Midorima was terrifying. Even though he was wearing a pair of cartoon swirly glasses and couldn't see for shit, he was scary.

2\. Sunshine's grades are so horrible that Midorima says that I score higher than him. As much as I'd like to say that's an insult, it's a compliment in itself. You know how Midorima was assigned to be my tutor? Guess who else is assigned to him?

Hope for my sanity.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Can't you stop the fans from entering the gym and disrupting practice? There's a thing called locking the damn door.

I can't imagine someone having lower scores than you. It's impossible.

I will send my condolences for your lonely-departed sanity through this letter.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

The problem is, the fans are seriously dedicated to the point where it reaches stalker levels of dedication. It honestly scares me. I have to wait for the basketball practice to end since Midorima and Sunshine are still doing their thing. I have a front row seat to a horror film to crazy fangirls attacking Sunshine. As funny as it may sound, I just feel bad for him. Dealing with all those girls must be a hassle.

I didn't think that either, but look at me now!

Plus, the school didn't assign Sunshine to Midorima, but it was the captain and vice captain's decision to make him our study buddy. The vice captain was the one to confront Midorima about it, but then the green-haired megane brought me into the equation by mentioning that we studied in my house and that the disaster that would follow after Sunshine's arrival would get the both of us in hot water with my mother.

All the vice captain did was smile and said that it would be fine.

For Midorima, it must've been absolute hell being told those words. For me, I was laughing internally at his pain and outwardly comforting him because we'll both suffering in the long run.

Midorima brought him over to my house the other day for our regular study session. Let's just say that he had a lot of questions. Most of which concerned me, Midorima, and my house. I had to ban him from the kitchen almost immediately because he was trying to look around the place in his curiousity. At least studying sessions won't be completely one-sided now that there are three of us.

I'd appreciate some chocolates in the mail, especially Kitkats.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

You have batshit insane people in your school, I swear.

Hm, which kind? The regular or the specialty kind of Kitkat?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Not only are they nuts, but they come in the colors of the rainbow!

From red to green to purple, we have it all!

Funnily enough, the captain of the basketball team has the word rainbow in his name, which makes the whole thing a lot more funny. To choose the norm or to not choose the norm, that is the question. I actually want the specialty, but you might want to send it in a special packaging, just in case a certain _someone_ might find it.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Wait, you have the whole rainbow? Who are the other guys?

Are you talking about Bara?

Here, have a Kitkat. Hope you like green tea flavor.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

The ace of the team is Aomine, who has self-explantory hair. He seems like a pretty cool dude, but I don't talk to him much. Sunshine, or Kise as I should be calling him since, y'know, _it's his name_ , says that he's really good at playing basketball and I'll take his word for it. There's a reason why he's the ace.

Bara, or Murasakibara, is a literal giant that can crush you should you destroy anything he cares about. For example, his snacks are not to be shared with anyone unless he shares it willingly. He has an annoying habit of taking my snacks because I apparently have good taste in sweets. Before you ask, yes, he's the person who would, could, and will take my Kitkat from me if I let my guard down. **Please keep it concealed in a way that would prevent him from running over me in his haste to take my candy. I ask this for the sake of my snack.**

The vice captain Akashi is a person whom I cannot really explain properly. Sometimes, I just feel judged? Awkward? I've talked to him a couple of times in the past before while I was waiting for Kise and Midorima, although mostly because of Bara stealing my food. For the most part, I found him nice, but I don't really have anything to talk to him about outside that.

The one with pink hair is Momoi. She's the manager, and she's really nice! We talk a lot since I'm sitting around half the time. Once in a while, I sketch people doing actions like shooting and running, and I ask her for critiques. We relate to one another about dealing with the rainbow-haired dorks and their quirks. It's great to rant to someone who understands the pain of dealing with them- huh, is this how you feel whenever you get one of my letters?

There's also one other person named Kuroko, but oddly enough, his hair is a light blue, not black like the name implies. He kinda reminds me of you in a way, but I don't know why. Maybe it's because he tends to pop out of nowhere and scare the ever-living crap out of anyone. I remember you mentioned having problems being seen by other people?

From,

Sake

P.S. Have you ever felt like you were being watched and realized that you _were_ being watched?

P.P.S. Also, thanks for the Kitkat. I'm now being interrogated by others if my soul has left my body.

* * *

Dear Sake,

That is a huge list of people.

Not really, considering people don't notice me at all.

Should I ask why candy left you like that?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Yes, yes you should.

I kept having this odd feeling of someone or something watching me from afar. Maybe it was one of Sunshine's fangirls that sent me hate mail because those girls tend to be scarier than the Grudge. It only happened in the gym during basketball practice and nowhere else.

When the sensation of eyes watching me once more, I tried to subtly look around the general direction of where the person was located and saw a pair of light blue eyes staring at me. I kept quiet and shuffled closer to Momoi who was looking at the game with concentration before I shrank behind her as much as possible. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard a voice speak to me later on that day.

Outwardly, I was pretty relaxed, but I must've been too jittery from the shock because Kuroko told me that he simply wanted to thank me for being a good friend to Midorima and Kise. I wasn't too sure if he knew that the horoscope-loving person he knew as one of his friends used to beat me upside the head with a rolled-up test paper, but I rolled with it. Get it?

Then, I asked him why was he staring at me. All Kuroko did was smile, albeit minuscule, and said that having me around was interesting. I didn't understand him with that statement, but I didn't mind since being interesting meant having a personality.

Now, the Kitkat Catastrophe. (Yes, don't judge me on the name. I can't think of anything else, so shush, Mayu-sama.)

You sent me the Kitkat in the mail, which is very much appreciated. However, I was reading the letter that came with it when Murasakibara came up to me and asked me for a piece. A piece for him meant the whole thing since he can eat an entire truck full of candy and not get fat and why can that not apply to me because I love candy too-

Point is, I told him no. I wouldn't share with him. Even though he had a bunch of sweets in his bag, Murasakibara was too lazy to get them. Green tea Kitkats must've been high on his candy list because he wouldn't stop staring at the chocolate wafer in my mouth. There was only one piece left, and he looked like he was about to swipe it from my hands.

I took a major risk: I bit into half of the Kitkat and proceeded slowly munched on it to show that I wasn't afraid of taking what was rightfully mine.

Pro tip: Don't ever do that in front of a candy-loving giant. Otherwise, the embarrassment that follows afterwards will haunt you forever.

In the end, Kise and Momoi were asking me about what happened, Midorima had this look on his face that said he didn't want to know, everyone else was staring at the crowd of rainbow-colored teens around the awkward second year girl who was dying on the inside, and Murasakibara didn't give an eff because he managed to eat my Kitkat while I was eating it.

I don't care that he could hurt me! I'm pissed because he ate my candy! No one takes my candy and gets away with it! **IT SHALL BE AVENGED!**

 **(ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )**

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

That is a very long letter. I think it's your longest so far. Hate mail from crazy fangirls are expected. Stay safe.

That was a god awful pun and you know it.

Most girls wouldn't care about the food and would freak out about their first kiss being taken, y'know.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. Let me guess, Mayu-sama is a shorter way of my pen name.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I'm not exactly the definition of normal. You should know this by now.

Plus, you sent me a gift, and not only that, but it was candy!

Who wouldn't be unhappy about someone else eating a gift that was sent to the intended recipient?

From,

Sake

P.S. Thankfully, they got the message that I wasn't trying to steal Kise away, but it happens time and time again since the guy is a bit clingy with me. Apparently, I'm one of the two females (the other one being Momoi) that he talks to on a frequent basis. It doesn't help that we're seatmates.

P.P.S. If I kept writing out all those characters, I would go insane.

* * *

Dear Sake,

I'm glad that you like the gift.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. Be safe from those weird fangirls. They can get violent if need be.

P.P.S. Aren't you already insane?

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

You're welcome.

From,

Sake

P.S. Trust me, I'm overly prepared with things to keep myself safe.

P.P.S. No, I'm interesting.

* * *

 **Imagine what'll happen post-Teikou.**

 **This is where you guys come in.**

 **I'm not entirely sure if I should continue the story in letter format until Sakamura goes to high school and switches to Skype to actually become a fully-detailed story, or continue with the letters until the Winter Cup.**

 **That, or this idea I've been thinking of with her attending high school after the GoM disband and just going through the canonical events, which would make it more of a sequel. It's in an actual story format instead of being told through letters. Yeah, I know, unoriginal, but honestly, I'd love to see her fumbling around in high school and the basketball dorks, even though they all have gone to different schools.**

 **ALSO: I want to write out the scenes that I've been writing in the letters into an actual story because Sakamura Akira is a character that I've grown attached to. That would kinda be repeating the same events through the eyes of Sakamura in detail instead of it being as vague as they are in the letters, but imagine the crack at full blast in front of your eyes. Repetitive, but entertaining. Not only that, but it would include During Teikou and Post Teikou Generation of Miracles. High school days are gonna be fun to write out.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this long thought I've had in my mind. Tell me what you think in a** review **. Seriously, I'm struggling to make up my mind on this dilemma.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own the OC._**

 _ **The time period is around the same time Kise joined the club, so he's not in first string just yet. Hopefully, this chapter isn't too boring for any of the readers, but hey, progress is better than nothing.**_

 **Thanks to** hitmitsu shadow **for following the story as well as** Pyromaniac 2.0 **for following and favoriting!**

 **Special thanks to** GneFeng **for not only following my story and favoriting, but for following me and favoriting me as an author! Thank you very much! :)**

 _To everyone who reviewed on the whole problem that I've been having:_ **Thank you for your support! As for the answers that I've recently received, they were mostly for "Depends on my opinion as the author", which made me come to the conclusion of doing this: I'm going to try and make a DRABBLE series. I don't know when I'll make it, but maybe when things aren't as hectic.**

 **As for this story, I will have chapters that are going to be in normal format as a way to test things out. It's been a while since I've done something like that, so I need to get used to it again. When will these chapters come around? It all depends.**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Have you ever felt like you stick out like a sore thumb not only for your age, but for your relation to your mother, and to a certain extent, father? I feel incredibly socially awkward at this doctor's party right now. Please save me from the awkwardness.

I'm hiding inside the bathroom for all this to be over, to go home, and sleep for days with happy dreams about stationary sales.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

What's with you and hiding in the bathroom for safety?

Are you the only teenager there? Your parents?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I don't know! It's not my fault that the bathroom was one of the few places in the entire building that had comfortable seats. Honestly, what's with party chairs being so stiff and uncomfortable?

Eh, Midorima eventually found me standing near the door, looking like I was about to run out screaming for freedom.

It took him a while to find me because of the numerous amount of people who talked to him, but his responses were straighter than a ruler and shorter than a letter from you. We were one of the few teens who attended. The others were, as Midorima put it, "more insufferable and idiotic than a week with you for tutoring over Math," which seems a bit extreme, considering how bad I am at Math. Then again, I didn't question him about it since I kept thinking of my own cousin who was a bit screwy in the membrane for love.

Since my mother is a head nurse and my dad is a traveling business man, people expect me to know what they're doing in their job fields and whatnot. All I knew about them was that my dad was somewhere in America doing business, my mother's the head nurse, and her boss' son was tutoring me because of how crappy I am at my school subjects. I didn't say it like that, but that was the gist. After that, I just hid away from anyone as much as I possibly could.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Did you actually hide in the stalls?

I can imagine people around our age being stupid. It's pretty obvious.

I thought you'd blabber on about other things with other people. You seem like the type to do that.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

No, there was a sofa in the bathroom. Don't ask me why there was a sofa in the bathroom, there just was.

Eh, me too.

I am the type to do things like that, but if the person that I'm talking to is narrowing down subjects like my parents' work or anything that I don't really know, then I struggle to come up with any material to really talk about.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Seriously, why did they put a sofa in a bathroom of all places?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I don't know. Ask the people that run the place.

Speaking of awkward social gatherings, guess who tried to take me and Midorima out on a Saturday?

It's pretty damn obvious who.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Sunshine?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama.

 **DING DING DING! You got it!**

We were just studying one afternoon when all of a sudden, Sunshine declared that we should hang out the next day as a celebration for working so hard. Midorima and I shared a look of inward cringing because the one thing that we were both bad at was awkward social gatherings.

At first, Kise was really insistent about the whole subject, giving us both the puppy dog eyes and quivering lip. Midorima had a killer glare on his face while I've seen worse from my cousin who would change from a crying wreck to a wrecking ball of utter destruction in half a second. He eventually won us over by saying that we'd go to places that all of us would enjoy, one location for all three of us. After debating and reasoning with the concern over money, transportation, and whatnot, we reluctantly agreed. Around ten o'clock, we moved out.

Our first destination happened to be at this little shop where Midorima stopped by for all his lucky items. Sunshine and I wandered around the place looking at all the cool stuff laying around. Statues of bears, glass swans, and even a miniature bicycle, the shop seemed to offer the strangest array of objects that were ever seen in one place. Midorima was trying to find a pair of headphones, which seemed relatively simple enough from someone who brought in kiddie tubes and swirly-eyed glasses. Fortunately, they had them in his signature color and no other color, much to his annoyance and our amusement.

After a while of roaming around, we had lunch at a cute little maid cafe. As Midorima and I feared, the maids were all squealing at the sight of Sunshine. However, it wasn't just him that caused them to act so fangirly. Apparently, Midorima's reputation as a basketball player along with his prim and proper look aided him in getting spaced-out glances from some of the maids. However, one of the butlers took our order before someone else could. When the butler guy went back to the kitchen for our orders, Kise and Midorima were staring after the guy, which prompted me into asking the near infamous question, "What's wrong?"

Kise being Kise told me that the guy was acting strangely. I just brushed it off, telling them that it was nothing to really worry about. Maybe, the guy was a basketball fan and was secretly fanboying that Midorima was eating at their establishment, which Kise laughed to and said-greenette huffed at me in annoyance. Kise stayed behind for a bit, but when he exited, a group of his fangirls saw him and we all ran away in absolute fear.

By that time, it was around the early afternoon. Sunshine brought us inside this little shop. At the sight of the sign, I ran towards the door in fear. Midorima lifted and dragged me to the room where Kise was sitting. The greenette was glaring at me in a way that told me that if he suffered, then I suffered with him. It was karaoke.

Looks like the lucky item saved Midorima the embarrassment of hearing us laugh at him singing "It's Raining Men".

From,

Sake

P.S. Unfortunately, we weren't able to go to the place I wanted to go since Kise's fans chased us around the city. It's kinda hard to miss him with his hair, but seriously, I hate fangirls sometimes. He doesn't try that hard to hide it either with his baseball cap and glasses.

* * *

Dear Sake,

Well, that's certainly entertaining to imagine. I can't really think of a place you'd take them, besides the stationary store.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. That's a really dumb costume. Of course, those fangirls would recognize him.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Eh, at least I have the upcoming weekend off. That's always a good thing. Relaxing at home really is the best.

From,

Sake


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I go into thanking the followers, I need to say something. I'm so sorry for leaving this story for more than four months (?). School's been kicking me upside the head and it's been really hard to make the next chapter since I wasn't sure of what to expand on.**

 **With that out of the way, I'd like to thank the following people for following & favoriting the story, or me (as in, Author Alerts): **_GreenTeaAndPocky, KisaragiMaru, lek99, Rerinrin, korohoshi, BasicallyComplicated, JDominique37, Tanaka Yue, SakuraMirage1, xXxKawaiiAngelxXx, and Hello Sydney_ **!**

GreenTeaAndPocky **: Fountain pens would be the death of anyone who dares mess around with Sakamura. It's common knowledge to not provoke the wild stationary creature in their natural state, lest they rip you to shreds.**

JDominique37 **: Kise may be a model, but his fashion choices for disguises are something left to be desired.**

 **Let's get this story started.**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Do you notice something different about my handwriting?

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

No, it still looks like the same blocky lettering that I've seen since we've started writing to one another. It looks worse than when I last saw it, but that might be just me. Why should it be any different?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Hm, I guess it's hard to tell, but I'm writing with a new fountain pen!

I'm just curious, have you ever seen Kise-kun in magazines?

He's actually pretty cool-looking, despite being a idiot.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Why did you use your fountain pens?

I thought you would never use them unless they're for something extremely important.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Wait, what?

When did you get a letter from me written with a fountain pen?

I wrote in my standard G-Tec 0.4 pen like I always do. Why the heck would I write in my glorious fountain pen? I haven't even touched it, much less used it since Kise broke my last one.

I'm still trying to drag Midorima and Kise to the mall for the stationary for our relaxation say. Needless to say, it's not going so well.

From,

Sake

P.S. Mayuzumi-sama, are you sure that the letter you received came from me?

* * *

Dear Sake,

I knew that calling Sunshine by Kise-kun wasn't you in the first place.

You'd call him something like Sunshine, annoying blond, or just Kise. Never Kise-kun. You've never been formal about writing letters with proper titles.

There's something strange going on.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I don't think that there's anything weird going on. Just a mix-up with names. I tend to do that a lot when I'm not focused.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Honestly, if there's someone taking my name and using it to do something evil, they'll receive a piñata stick smack to the face! Seriously, who the hell does this person think they are trying to steal my name?!

 **(ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )/** **"Shit's about to get real!"** )

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Someone is, in fact, using your name. I just got two letters with your name on it.

Although, I do have to say that they do portray you rather well. Messing up things when unfocused sounds something like you would do.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

If there's one thing that I don't get unfocused on, it's when I'm writing a letter to you. I take myself seriously when I write since I have a tendency to be a bit hasty when I make my characters. They look sloppy in some parts and my thoughts are all over the place, more so than usual.

Trying to understand it without me there to explain it would be a pain, so it takes me a few tries to get it right. That's not even including the grammar involved- _Ugh, the grammar_. It's not that bad, but I wouldn't call it a masterpiece either. At the very least, Midorima doesn't complain about it being illegible anymore.

That's something worth celebrating.

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Is it because I would insult you to kingdom come if you made a grammar mistake?

Are you any closer to finding the culprit, by the way?

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

No-Well, partially.

As little as they are, seeing your grammar in your letters makes me want to make my own handwriting comprehensible.

I guess, I had a moment of improving myself?

Self-fulfilling my ambitions?

I don't know.

I just wanted to make you realize I got better with my words over these past few letters, even though I don't see any significant improvement.

From,

Sake

P.S. I have a hunch of who it might be.

* * *

Dear Sake,

You had one of _those_ moments?

Good luck in your hunt.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Guess what time it is?

Story time!

In this chapter, it's the one you've been waiting for: "I'm Me! Not You!"

in today's story, our heroine was faced with the horrific thought of someone taking her identity. she found this out through her trusty, albeit blunt, friend, Mayu-sama. Through the hacked delivery system, the perpetrator had managed to breach the sacred wall of separation between the two through the use of Sake's name!

It was, in a sense, robbery!

However, after narrowing down the suspects, our heroine came to the conclusion that the culprit was none other than Kise!

How was such a thing possible?!

Kise was notoriously known for his curiosity in Sake's letters, wanting to know more about the contents, and more so, the receiver. He was so curious that he actually managed to send a letter in Sake's name, but another question arises: his grammar is, without many other alternatives, horrible, so how did he make it look decently presentable to someone who could easily spot the difference between the two people?

The evil overlord of studying, Midorima, had actually assisted him in his nefarious plans to seek out more information about the two comrades.

Why? 

Because he's a major tsundere who won't admit that he's interested in the topic-

Pfft, got you. No, he was critical about Kise sending the thing with such atrocious grammar, so he helped correct it. However, one could say that he was indeed interested in the topic, given how he had seen the letters before Kise had come into the picture, but never really acted on seeking out the person they were sent to.

Only a fool would do so, especially after seeing our heroine defeat a piñata monster firsthand with her mighty wooden stick of justice.

In short, Kise was an idiot for thinking he'd gone off the hook, and Sake managed to serve a great helping of kickass.

From,

Sake

P.S. What moment?

* * *

Dear Sake,

Why do you make such a long narration for something like this?

You had a " _Sempai, Notice Me!"_ moment. You wanted me to recognize your improvement.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Because it's fun to read something so random?

Okay, I'm sorry, but I just had the mental image of you going, "Sempai, notice me!" while wearing the most stoic facial expression in the history of forever. It's pretty freaking hilarious, if you ask me.

It's so funny that I couldn't stop laughing for the past few minutes. Kise was recording my outburst to which I wrestled with him for the phone he was using. Midorima looked like he was in physical pain, probably thinking, "Why was I paired up to tutor these people?"

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Tell him that he's doing a great sacrifice. Stupidity is contagious.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Don't tell me to thank the same guy who will wear a pink feather boa because someone from the television told him to for good luck.

I do have to admit that he's really good walking in heels. No one dared to laugh at him because of how terrifying he looked that day. Very fashionable with his white and blue uniform.

From,

Sake

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **After several months, I'm back!**

 **Christmas is over on my side of the world, but it's still Christmas over on the other side! :D Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as always, and before I sign off, I gotta say that there is an actual game called** Notice Me Senpai **in the App store. I've been distracted with the recent releases of games and other things that the story got put off, not to mention school.**

 **Anyways, hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Okay, so when I wrote the last chapter, I already had a lot of stuff down for the next chapter, which was 13. It was going to be a really cool chapter where we got to see Sake in her life at Teiko. It was going great with 2,000+ words and extra stuff that would've been a great omake.**

 **That didn't happen because the file _got deleted somehow when I thought I saved it on my USB, but I disgress._ **

**I was frustrated enough that I didn't want to write for this story for a while. Here I am, almost a year later, writing the 13th chapter to this story. 13 really is a bad number for me, in this case.**

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Do you have any good idea on how to make someone who loves candy stop asking you for candy? I am slowly dying from Bara's attempts at my candy, and I'm slowly losing my sanity. Send help. My candy's lives depends on your response. Reply swiftly!

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

Candy isn't a living thing. There's nothing at stake here. If I was in your situation, which I'm glad that I'm not, I would try and ask the assistance of other people to try and keep the pursuer at bay. If that doesn't work, try and barter with him. He may see to reason.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Ahahaha! Oh, Mayuzumi-sama, you sweet summer child!

The voice of reason does not resonate with the people I hang around at all, especially Sunshine, Midorima, and Bara.

One does not simply believe these people are sane. That in itself is laughable to me. I think the only people that qualify for being somewhat sane are the vice captain and Kuroko. I don't know if I said their names or not. I'm pretty forgetful when it comes to it.

I don't know if talking will keep Bara from my candy. Bara keeps saying that he'll 'crush me' if I don't give him candy. I think when candy's involved, he's a little beyond reason. It's actually pretty terrifying when you see him serious. He's way taller than me by more than a foot, which is really scary to think about since he's in middle school.

Also, Halloween is slowly approaching, so your words are even more valuable than ever before.

By the way, are you thinking of dressing up for Halloween this year? I'm thinking of going as a character from a video game that I've seen flying around lately.

From,

Sake

P.S. Do you ever feel like the time passes by really slowly? As in, months are passing us by and it should be later than it already is, but somehow things are just dragging on for an extended period of time? Am I the only one feeling that right now?

* * *

Dear Sake,

Fine. Laugh at the once in a blue moon advice that I give you and suffer the loss of your candy.

And, no, I'm not going out for Halloween. I'd rather stay at home on the day that random strangers knock on your door for candy.

From,

Mayuzumi

P.S. Somewhat. The idiots that surround me dull my senses enough that I can easily pass the time. That might be just you.

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Oh my god, I think I need to apoligize to you about the whole negotiation thing because it worked? Somehow?

So, I managed to get the vice captain to convince Bara to trade something of equal value for my candy, which Bara was completely against at first because he 'didn't want to pay Saka-chin for candy because Saka-chin always has extras,' which is not true at all! I have to bring more than usual because he always asks me for more candy, and- well, the point is, he has to get me stationary while I provide him snacks. HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYONE!

Aw, really? That kinda sucks. Sunshine is thinking about going as something suave, which I assume is a vampire. (It would fit him because of how much he sparkles, but that would be stereotyping.) Midorima is probably going as a mummy with how much tape he wraps around his hand. I have an idea for his costume, but I don't know if he'll like it or not 'cause it's a reference to a show I've gotten into recently.

As for me, I'm getting all my stuff together and forming a really awesome costume. Just you wait!

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

This is what happens when you listen to me: you get good results. At the very least, you get some new stuff for your candy. That should be a plus.

I don't think that would be stereotyping if it fits him. It would seem like a compliment more than an insult. Godspeed, Midorima. Godspeed.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

When Mayuzumi went to the mailbox, he didn't expect the letters to be that heavy. Lifting an eyebrow at the package, he brought it inside and carefully opened it. A small stack of photos were covered by plastic.

Taking the first photo off of the stack, he raised an eyebrow at the glitter-covered blond that he immediately knew as Sunshine. The glasses-wearing male ("Midorima," his mind noted) was in a black long-sleeved shirt with a long, black wig on his head. His mouth was covered with a white scarf, though it was clear enough to see that the male was not happy with his situation. In another photo, a girl with pink hair smiled cutely into the camera lens while a guy with blue hair (Ao-something) leaned over the one taking the photo, causing it to be taken crookedly with the photograph being blurred at the edges.

The next few photos included a redhead that popped up from time to time, a light blue blur in the background, and the other members of Sake's friend group in various competitions until there was one photo left.

The person in the picture had a silver mask covering their eyes, though a smirk could be seen in the dim lighting. Dark hair flowed out from behind them, though the thing that caught his attention the most was the costume. Wearing bright red gloves, a black waistcoat, black dress pants, and a pair of classy brown shoes, this person posed right at the camera with their hands in the form of a gun. Written at the back of it was, "This is the leader of the Phantom Thieves, calling out to you! We're going to steal your heart!"

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

I hope that they came in one piece because it's been raining for the past few days. In any case, I've been busy these past few weeks trying to put things together that I wasn't able to really write about anything, so I decided to send you pictures because everyone knows that pictures mean a thousand words.

Sunshine went as a vampire while I managed to convince Midorima to go as Aizawa from Boku no Hero Academia, which he took over dressing up as a mummy, or what Sunshine suggested, a werewolf. The last picture is a reference from a game that I like, the most recent entry in the series from what I know. I got into it because it had a really cool opening to the game. Then suddenly, I was sucked into the fandom and now I'm dressed as the protagonist for Halloween.

What can you do?

Oh, I WON THE COSTUME CONTEST AND GUESS THE PRIZE?

It's candy!

From,

Sake

* * *

Dear Sake,

I'm surprised that you put that much effort into something like that.

Don't eat too much candy, or you might experience a sugar crash.

From,

Mayuzumi

* * *

Dear Mayuzumi-sama,

Too late.

I feel so sick right now, but it was worth the crash!

From,

Sake

* * *

 **That's all folks! If you like the story, thanks for sticking with me and my inconsistent update schedule! Hopefully, the chapter isn't a bad read for anyone, and again, sorry for the lack of updates.**


End file.
